Cereza
by SalmaCaridad95
Summary: Dame mi paleta-No-¡Que me da des!-¿O qué?¿Me vas a obligar?-Sentí tanta rabia que no pensé, me abalancé hacia ese molesto insecto y pose mi boquita roja sobre sus labios aprovechándome para tomar mi paleta-Iuukk…¡Asco!–Un repulsivo minuto entendido en la vida de dos pequeños niños puede traer consecuencias en un futuro -Edward… debes dejar de robarme mis paletas, no te voy a besar.


**Hola, de nuevo aquí con mi primer one-short no inspirado en una canción si no en la ternura de un par de angelitos. Les dedico este pequeño pedacito de alegría a todas mis lectoras que leen "¿Brent Swan?" y se tienen que calar mis problemas emocionales, personales y etc, para actualizar. Las amo chicas y hoy actualizo. O.***

**Discleamer: Los personajes no son míos, si no de Stephany Meyer.**

* * *

**Cereza.**

La luz que entraba por mis ojitos era mucha, no podía ver bien y comenzaba marearme ¡Oh todo esto es culpa de Emmett! Mi tonto hermanote de 15 años pensaba que darle vueltas a una pequeña y dulce niña patosita de cinco recién cumplidos era divertido si se mareaba tanto como yo lo hacía.

—Mami, no quiero ir a la dscuela. —Le pedí a mamá quien estaba esperando a que bajara del carro de papá ¡No es justo! ¿Por qué ellos no tenían que ir a la escuela? Mamá solo estaba todo el día en casa viedo caritaturas, entonces ¿Por qué yo tenía que ir yo?

—Amor, pensé que ya habíamos superado esto. —Recordó mirándome suplicante —Además es escuela.

—¿Y que dije yo?

—Dscuela.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia?

—La diferencia cariño es que dscuela no existe, no es una palabra.

—Pero ¿Qué tal si yo invento una palabra? Alguien alguna vez invento todas las palabras ¿o no?— Mi mami se quedó mirando al infinito.

—No lo sé, cielo.

—¿Si puedo no ir mamita hermosa, preciosa y bonita? —Le hice mi cara de cachorrito que la prima Alice me enseño a hacer.

—Bebé, lo lamento pero tienes que ir.

—Ash— hice un berrinche en mi asiento pero ni siquiera pude moverme mucho porque traía el cinturón de seguridad.

—Cálmate princesa… ¿Porque es que no quieres ir a clases? Ya antes te había gustado y dijiste que hasta hablabas con algunos niños. — Sipi, la verdad ya tenía algunos amiguitos en la dscuela y eran muy amables conmigo pero ya no me gustaba la dscuela, ya no quero dstudiar es muy complicado ¿Cómo quieren que mi cabecita calcule tantos números? ¿Cuánto es 4x3? Pos ni que juera yo calculadora.

—Si, mami pero decidí que ya no voy a dstudiar me saldré de clases y conseguiré un tradbajo.

—Pero tú no quieres hacer eso.

—¿Ah no?— Pregunté confundida, yo estaba casi completamente segura que quería.

—No.— Wow… mi mami debe ser muy lista si sabe todas esas cosas, y bueno como ella es muy lista seguro tiene razón.

—Sta bien mami, voy a cladses.

—Gracias, ¿Ya llevas todo, cielo?

—Mmm creó ¿cuaderno?

—¡Sí! —Exclamo mamá revisando mi mochila.

—¿Crayones?

—Sí.

—Este… ¿Libro de cuentos? ¿De colorear?

—Aja.

—¡¿Mi paletita?!

—Ohm… Oh, casi lo olvidaba, cierto. Qué bueno que tu padre es tan consentidor contigo, sino no me hubiera recordado.

—Da, por eso lo quedo. —Dije dándole un abracito a mi mami, ella me beso la mejilla y acomodo mi cabello.

—¡Maaamiiii! —Me quejé.

—Lo siento, es qué estas tan linda con tu uniforme.

—Maaa…

—Ya está bien la madre sentimental se va pues… ¡Cuídate, amor!

—Okidoki.— Le sonreí y se bajo del carro para abrirme la puerta ya que yo no podía bajar sola del carro porque si lo hacía me podían atropellar y como mamá decía que ella y papa llorarían mucho si yo moría pues tengo que obedecer porque yo no quiero que lloren.

Cuando estábamos de la entrada de la dscuela mami se arrodillo y ahora si me dio mi paletita, era de sabor cereza; mi sabor preferido y el único aceptable para mi paletita, estaba envuelta en su envoltorio color azul porque si no, no me dejarían meterlo al salón y me obligarían a tirarla.

—Adiós pequeña.

—Adiós mami. —Me despedí y mi mama se fue, la señorita Ángela me tomo la mano y me acompaño al salón ya que casi sonaba el timbre. Cuando llegamos deje mi mochila al lado de la Jessica en mi asiento que tenía puesto mi nombre con crayón rojo en un pedacito de papel que pegué en la parte de arriba.

La señorita Ángela comenzó a hablar y hablar de cosas y cosas y que uno más uno era dos, eso ya lo sabía ni que fuera tonta pero luego empezó que 2x4 era 8 y yo ni entendí que dijo, porqu son seis ¿Qué no? Tontos números confusos.

Igual aunque quisiera no podía concentrarme porque el tonto niño de dos filas atrás me estaba lanzando bolas de papel y todas me daban en la cabeza. Él siempre ¡SIEMPRE! hacía eso o algo que sabía que me iba a molestar, coloreaba realmente feos mis dibujos de mi libro, rayoneaba mi cuaderno con un montón de horrorosos colores, tiraba mis libros o vaciaba mi mochila, me quitaba mis colores y los rompía, arrancaba hojas de mis libros de cuento, ponía chicles en mi en mis cosas, en mi tarea, en mi silla, en mi pelo, me pellizcaba mi bracito, me jalaba el cabello o ponía el pie para que me cayera, de por si siempre estaba en el suelo por su culpa.

Otra bola de papel cayó sobre mi cabeza.

—Ya déjame. —le gruñí.

—Edward…— le llamó la atención la señorita Ángela —Deja de molestar a tu compañera.

En niño sólo hizo una mueca por haber sido descubierto y se cruzo de brazos mirándome fijamente con antipatía. Ash, no me caía bien. Yo no le había hecho nada nunca ¿Por qué no me quería? Mamá me decía que era un tonto porque a mí todos me amaban por linda y adorable, bueno ella decía eso, les hacía mucha gracia mi manera tan, mm… incorr-recta de hablar.

Por fin llegó la hora del recreo y salí con Jessica y otras amigas que se pusieron a jugar en la resbaladilla y en los juegos yo me lelique (como decía mi mama) a comer mi maltada de chocolate, estaba riquísimo y cuando me lo acabe saque mi paleta de mi bolsita.

Admitía que mamá y papá tenían razón. Si, estaba un poquito obsesionada con estas paletitas, pero no demás solo eran tres o cuatro al día, no vivía sin ellas era demasiado deliciosas, por eso era que mi boquita siempre estaba rojita, ahora también la tenia así, es que me comí un después del desayuno y pues así queda siempre.

La paletita aun estaba envuelta en su bolsita asique se la quite y la mire antes meterla a mi boca pero cuando lo hice no sentí nada, ni el rico sabor cereza ni nada, solo mi boca vacía. Miré al frente y me encontré con el pesado niño de clases, que me miraba desafiante mientras deslizaba la paletita de cereza por mi cara con una fea sonrisa.

—Tonto.

—Mi nombre es Edward, niña.

—Y mi nome no es niña es Bella.

—Se dice nombre, no nome, tonta.

—¡No soy tonta! Tú eres tonto.

—No. Yo si sé hablar bien, no como tú que todo lo dices mal, seguro es por esas paletas que no te sacas de la boca, te están pudriendo el cerebro.— Me sacó la lengua. Odiaba que se budlara de cómo hablo, ¡Lo hacía todos los dias! ¿Qué no tenía a alguien más a quien molestar? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser yo el blanco de sus bromas? ¿Qué tenía contra mí? Pero ahola si se estaba pasando de la raya ¡Con mi paleta nadie se mete!

—No, el único cedebro pudrido es el tuyo niño tonto. —Seguía sonriendo mientras agitaba la paleta en mi cara, dios se me hacía agua la boca, tenía que tener esa paleta.

—¡Dame mi paleta!—Le grité tratando de tomarla pero él se movía más rápido

—No.

—¡Que me da des! —Lo volví a intentar pero no lo logre.

—¿O qué? ¿Me vas a obligar?— Se burló queriendo llevarse MI paleta a su boca, sentí tanta rabia que no pensé, sólo me abalancé hacia ese molesto insecto y pose mi pequeña e inocente boquita roja sobre sus asquerosos labios. Había visto mucho eso en las caritaturas que veía mamá y me daba cuenta de cómo todos los niños que conocía ponían una horribe cara de asco cuando veían eso en la tele, esperaba que le diera esa misma cosa cochina a él, se lo merecía por robarme mi paleta, entonces aproveche su descuido para tomar mi paletita.

Él niño se quedo con los ojos muy grandotes sin decir nada y cuando reacciono puso una cara incluso más asquerosa que la que yo había visto a ningún niño viendo las caritaturas de su mamá y empezó a limpiar su boca y toda la cara gritando.

—Iuukkk…. ¡Asco! ¡Asco! ¡Me beso una niña! ¡Asco! ¡Qué asqueroso! Iuukk.

Y sin nigun tipo de resentimiento por su cara me empecé a lamber MI paleta.

**.**

**(Unos cuantos años después…)**

**.**

Un día más en mi vida, se podía decir que las cosas en los últimos años no habían cambiado gran cosa, a excepción del hecho de que mi habla había mejorado bastante, mi paleta y yo seguíamos siendo inseparables, como uña y carne, una sola.

Yo y el resto de los chicos estábamos sentados en alguna parte del jardín del instituto, en una pequeña y circular mesa detrás del edificio 3, ellos hablaban y hablaban de mil cosas distintas, Jessica por fin había salido con Mike, Tyler compraría un nuevo auto en octubre, Margaret organizaba una fiesta por su próximo cumpleaños y Lee no podía ir debido a que estaba castigado, yo de vez en cuando aportaba uno o dos comentarios, me agradaba estar con los chicos pero más disfrutaba el celestial sabor cereza que había en mi boca.

—Cielos, Bella ¿algún día dejaras esa paleta?— Preguntó Tyler— ¿Sabes? No recuerdo haberte visto un día sin probar una de esas cosas, no tengo idea de cómo no tienes la boca llena de caries.

—Porqué yo si me lavo los dientes no como tú.— Dije a lo que todos rieron y yo igual acompañe sus risas.

Lego de un rato más platicando decidí alejarme un poco, cansada de sus vanas conversaciones, y contemple el vacio, una vez más disfrutaba del delicioso sabor de mi paleta… cereza, siempre cereza… cuando sentí que de un segundo a otro desaparecía. Una vieja y muy conocida escena se revelaba frente a mí.

—Edward… —le regañe y este descaradamente se llevó mi paleta la boca lamiendo cada parte de ella a unos centímetros de mi rostro.— Edward… debes dejar de robarme todas mis paletas, no te voy a besar.

—¿Por qué? —Inquirió él, alejando la paleta de sus labios en una protesta que parecía más un berrinche o una pataleta. —Antes lo hacías.

—Edward sólo lo hice una vez y teníamos cinco años.

—Es satisfactorio saber que tu primer beso fue conmigo. — Sonrió de manera ladina.

—Te habías robado mi paleta, yo estaba enojada y…

—¡Es exactamente como estas ahora! ¿No crees que es un buen momento para un beso?

—No.— Exclamé, me estaba poniendo los pelos de punta.— Me molestabas todo el tiempo y te burlabas de mí…

—Compréndeme, era un niño confundido…

Lo inspeccioné cuidadosamente, sus ojos demostraban una gran sinceridad al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y jugueteaba con la paleta por sus dedos. Su cabello broncíneo se movía al son de la brisa de verano y sus orbes verdes, sus preciosos y enigmáticos orbes esmeraldas me examinaban descaradamente de pies a cabeza.

—Sí, parecías muy confundido cuando gritabas "asco, me ha besado una niña, asco"

—Tantos años son mucho tiempo ¿Qué no sabes perdonar?— Fruncí el ceño, Edward se acerco a mí, mucho, mucho más de lo requerido, teniendo su frente casi pegada a la mía. —Vamos… Uno ¿si?

—Suficientes babas las que compartimos cada vez que robas una de mis paletas y te la llevas a la boca ¿no crees?

—Mmm, no en realidad… No, suficientes… —Seguía acercándose.

—Edward… —supliqué, colocando mis manos en su pecho.

—Ves, siempre haces eso. Siempre protestas, pero nunca haces nada al respecto… me hace pensar que tu también lo deseas…

—Yo…

—Desde los doce que empezamos con este juego…

—Eh…

—Te divierte, lo sé… he sabido esperar, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo y yo cada vez estoy peor, comienzo a desvariar y para serte sincero pronto necesitare de un maniconmio si no colaboras conmigo. —Musitó calladamente, rozando mi mandíbula con su nariz y dejando pequeños besitos por mi cara y cuello.

—Bella, por dios… No sabes cuánto tiempo… —Susurró. —Cuanto tiempo he esperado para pasar mis labios por esa roja y dulce boca tuya… —se me cortó la respiración, no era capaz de articular ninguna frase coherente, mi corazón palpitaba cual alas de colibrí y no lograba moverme de mi posición, Edward se acercó más a mí tomando mi barbilla y alzándola con su dedo índice para que le mirara directamente a los ojos, tuve tiempo, el suficiente para alejarme si así lo quería… pero no lo hice, lo deseaba, lo necesitaba, ahora. Sus labios al fin hicieron contacto con los míos, moviéndose suavemente, detalladamente, disfrutando de todo lo que ese acto provocaba en ambos. Sí, había sido mucho tiempo. Su lengua trazaba insistentemente el contorno de mi labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para entrar él cual por supuesto concedí, estaba que me quemaba, ardía por él, estaba a un paso de incendiarme en mi propio deseo pero la inconveniente necesidad de aire se hizo presente y, a regañadientes, nos separamos.

—Sabes a cereza… —dijo, relamiéndose los labios. —Tal y como lo recordaba…

—Ahora… ¿dejaras de burlarte de mí, por como hablaba?— Pregunté entre respiraciones agitadas.

—En realidad… me enloquece que me hables de esa forma… —murmuró con voz ronca, pegándose de nuevo a mí. —Bella, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

—No.— Declaré y vi como su expresión decaía.

—QUIEDO QUE ME DEVULEVAS MI PALETITA!— Grité a todo pulmón, provocando que él sonriera y me levantara en sus brazos para darme el más exquisito beso de todos.

Finalmente, había encontrado algo más adictivo que la cereza.

**The end. **

**.**

* * *

**N/A: Hola! ****¿Qué les pareció? ¿Cortito no? Ni tanto, En realidad no sólo me dieron ganas de hacerlo. Espero que les haya gustado y si es así ojala puedan hacérmelo saber, también espero no haberlas decepcionado, a mi me gusto pero aquí las juezas son ustedes :) **


End file.
